Las Vueltas de La vida
by PanchaaB
Summary: Isabella nunca pensó que podría encontrar el amor en una micro, uno que la hiciera hacer cosas que nunca pensó hacer "Ese día paso bieeeeen lento por qué no me podía quitar su cara de la cabeza". algun Review?


Bueno...como todos saben la los personajes son de la hermosisisisisima Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es absolutamente mía por que es lo que me ha pasado a mi :) ...

* * *

Hola, Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 14 años y vivo con mi familia. Voy en un liceo **Científico-Humanista*** aquí en Chile. Se llama José Toribio Medina, un liceo que está en la comuna de Ñuñoa bueno… les contare lo que me ha pasado este último tiempo.

Amo la música, me gusta **A7x***, Guns N' Roses, **Slipknot*** entre otros, también amo cantar, bailar y comer, soy bastante rellenita, no gorda pero en su punto justo. Cuando empecé 1º Medio nunca pensé que pasaría lo que ahora estoy viviendo.

* * *

Estaba esperando la **micro*** en el paradero de siempre, cuando llego hice todo lo que pude para poder subirme porque si esperaba mas iba a llegar tarde a clases y como nunca llegue tarde era raro para mi empezar en 1º a llegar tarde.

Me puse en la 3ª puerta de la micro y vi que estaba uno de mis ex compañeros en la puerta con otro niño. El **tipo*** era hermoso, lo vi y fue como… *-*. Bueno la cosa es que cuando lo miraba el me estaba mirando y era como No me mires que me muero, a mi compañero le agarro el pie la puerta de la micro, los 3 nos reímos, cuando terminamos de reírnos me tenía que bajar D:!, la cosa es que me baje y…casi me atropella una bicicleta por culpa del "niño sensual".

Ese día paso bieeeeen lento por qué no me podía quitar su cara de la cabeza.

Cuando llegue a mi casa ordene mis cosas para el dia siguinte y me fui a dormir a soñar con el

* * *

_me desperté en un lugar raro… esta no era mi cama y tampoco mi **pieza***. De repente me di cuenta de que la cama era demasiado grande (2 plazas) mire hacia el lado y vi pelo corto…como de hombre. Se dio vuelta y ¡ERA EL! Si, El niño sexi "bueno, no puede haber pasado nada", pensé. Levante las frazadas y me di cuenta de que ni yo ni el teníamos ropa…ósea que…OH! Después entraron 2 niños y una niña que apenas entraron le empezaron a saltar encima a Edward.l._

_-Dejen a su papa tranquilo-dije para mi sorpresa._

_-Hagan lo que les dice su mama o si no los golpeo-Dijo el._

_Los 3 niños comenzaron a asustarse y se corrieron para atrás._

_-Tampoco es para tanto-Dije yo para calmarlos a todos-¿Quién quiere comida?-_

_-Yooooooooooooo!-Dijeron los tres a la par y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo._

_-Ya vístete flojo-Le dije a el y entre al baño a peinarme (debo haber tenido más o menos 25 años) baje las escaleras para preparar el desayuno._

_Cuando llegue abajo empecé a preparar lo que siempre preparaba en la mañana (me venían recuerdos de eso).Cuando siento que me abrazan por atrás._

_-¿Cómo amaneció el amor de mi vida?-dijo el niño sexy con voz ronca en mi oído._

_-Bien, solo porque amanecí contigo-Le dije yo dándome vuelta dándole un casto beso en los labios (Y que labios los que se gasta)._

_el en ese momento intento subir el beso de nivel pero de pronto escuchamos._

_-Mira…Se están comiendo a la mama-Dijo el niño más grande a la pequeña niña._

_-No te comas a mi mama, Tonto-Tonto-Tonto-Decía mientras le pegaba en una pierna._

_-¿Así que soy tonto?-Le pregunto Edward._

_-No papito lindo-e contesto creo que para que no le pegara._

_-**A ya***-Le dijo Edward._

_Cuando terminaron de comer ya estaban listos para ir al colegio (se veían tiernos).El más grande dijo:_

_-¿No nos podemos quedar?_

_-no, ya han faltado demasiado al colegio-Les dije yo-Y no intenten convencerme de lo contrario._

_-Bella, quieren faltar-Dijo El_

_-¿Realmente quieres que estén aquí?-Le dije levantando la ceja._

_Edward entendió a que me refería y cambio de parecer así que los fue a dejar al colegio en su precioso Volvo plateado._

_Mientras Edward no estaba me puse a lavar los platos para que cuando llegara no tuviéramos que parar nada de lo que estuviéramos haciendo. Cando de pronto sentí una puntada en el estomago y luego ganas de vomitar._

_Corrí al baño, vomité y saque una prueba de embarazo de uno de los cajones del mueve del baño._

_Mientras esperaba los resultados (aprox. 2-3 minutos). El llegó. Cuando me vio con el test en las manos me miro con cara de "¡¿OTRA VEZ?!".Yo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza._

_Pasada la media hora ambos miramos el test y este decía…_

* * *

**Bueno...Espero le haya gustado. meresco algún review?**_  
_

**De todas maneras Gracias**

**Vocabulario...**

******Científico-Humanista:** Es un colegio donde te preparan para entrar a la universidad para tener un titulo universitario.

**A7x: Es la abreviación de un grupo llamado "Avenged Sevenfol" que significa "Vengado Siete Veces"**

**Slipknot: Es un grupo de metal que me gusta mucho.**

**Tipo: Es como se le dice a alguien aca en Chile.**

**Sicopateo: Es como aprenderse todo y revisar todo de una persona.**

**pieza: Es la habitación aca en Chile.**

**A Ya: es como "lo dices para calmarme¬¬"**

**Micro: Medio de transporte chileno(malo****)**


End file.
